Toby De Silva
Emergency department, Holby City Hospital }} Toby De Silva is a general practitioner. He formerly worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital as an F2 between 2007 and 2009. Biography Early life During his time as an F1, Toby completed rotations in cardiology, vascular and breast surgery. (CAS: "My First Day") First shift at Holby ED On 8 September 2007, Toby worked his first shift in Holby City Hospital's emergency department. He was first tasked with getting the medical history of a man named Sunny who was refusing to disclose why he took a copious amount of paracetamol. Despite his attempts at convincing him to stay and receive treatment, Sunny explained that he took the pills to "punish himself" and left. Registrar Maggie Coldwell reprimanded him for his lack of assertiveness and instructed him to treat Nikki, a 21-year-old woman with needle phobia who needed intravenous analgesia. However, he accidentally forgot to cap off the tube, and Nikki's arm began to bleed profusely. Later, he was sent out to observe the paramedics. As he and Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon drove down Hesketh Road, where Toby had stopped at prior to his shift, a bomb exploded on a coach and partially destroyed a neighbouring shop. Dixie instructed him to search the shop for survivors, but a shocked Toby struggled to keep his composure when he began to recognise some of the fatalities. A man named Denny helped Toby apply pressure to Russ Golden's abdomen after his intestines were eviscerated, and they tried to comfort a woman named Fareeda, whose leg was amputated in the explosion. Toby was directed towards Matt Girven whose arm needed to amputated in order to rescue his mother Christine who required urgent medical attention. Although Maggie initially instructed him to distract Matt whilst she performed the procedure, he was forced to take over when Christine began having a seizure. As he was boarding an ambulance back to the ED, Wendi Hart - a woman injured in the explosion - began mumbling the name of her daughter Rayne, and Toby quickly ran back towards the building. He managed to free her before the shop's ceiling collapsed, but her hysterical father Rob, mistaking him for a predator, wrestled her out of his hands and pushed him against the side of the coach. Desperate to find Rayne, Toby apprised senior charge nurse Charlie Fairhead of her situation, and he gave him the keys to his Morris Traveller. However, he abandoned his search and began to pursue Sunny after spotting him on a street. In a playground, Toby warned Sunny that the paracetamol he took would destroy his liver and kill him within three weeks if he continued to forgo treatment, but Sunny asserted that he was letting his parents down by hating being at university and punched Toby when he suggested that he was a coward for resorting to suicide instead of confronting his parents. Upon returning to the ED, Toby was tasked with putting a new line into Jo Andrew after her cannula had tissued. Although he was successful, he was devastated to learn that she passed away during the procedure. On his way out of the department, Toby left his ID at reception, but he was greeted by Sunny who apologised and offered to be treated; Toby told him that he needed to be seen by a "real" doctor. Under a flyover, he found Rob cradling Rayne and demanded to be allowed to treat her. After Rob handed her over and revealed that she was diabetic, Toby rushed her to Singh Pharmacy & Stores and asked for a dextrose solution. Despite being aware that he was carrying no identification, chemist Tajinder allowed him to administer the solution, and Rayne soon awoke from her hypoglycaemic coma. (CAS: "My First Day") Once Toby returned to the ED, Charlie ordered him to take a break, and he unintentionally fell asleep in the staff room. As he slept, the room was temporarily repurposed as a mortuary, and the department was evacuated following the discovery of a suspicious rucksack. He woke up during a confrontation between Charlie and Denny, who was responsible for the bombing and collected the bag on his way out. Soon after, Toby showed Charlie the damage to his car, and Charlie invited him to the pub for a drink. (CAS: "Charlie's Anniversary") Behind the scenes Matthew Needham portrayed Toby De Silva on Casualty from 2007 until 2009. Category:F2 doctors specialising in emergency medicine Category:General practitioners Category:Male junior doctors Category:Physicians of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2007 Category:People who left the ED in 2011 Category:Gay men